


What Ben is Made Of

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [5]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: While his cousin Gwen got the omnitrix, Ben Tennyson awakened his spark, but things have been different. Despite all the magic and power he can do he’s been feeling restless, and having dreams. Imagine his surprise when his grandmother pays him a visit and helps explain what he’s made of.





	1. It's Just Dreams Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

What Ben Is Made Of

While his cousin Gwen got the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson awakened his spark, but things have been different. Despite all the magic and power, he can do he’s been feeling restless, and having dreams. Imagine his surprise when his grandmother visits him and helps explain what he’s made of.

Chapter 1 It’s Just A Dream, Right?

It all goes back to that summer, the best summer ever as far as they were concerned. Ben and Gwen Tennyson at first thought it was gonna be the worst summer ever, as they didn’t exactly get along.

Gwen, the book worm, study type, who practiced martial arts. Ben, the soccer-loving, video game/comic book-loving, smarter than he looked the type. They didn’t see eye to eye on anything until that day happened.

When a strange alien device stuck itself upon Gwen’s wrist and made her Gwen 10. She was capable of turning into 10 aliens, at first it was weird for her but after a while, she loved being a hero. She honed her martial arts through her alien bodies which allowed her to draw out their unique potential.

Ben, of course, got a little jealous, becoming a hero was his life long dream. Now here his cousin was, fighting bad guys, making arch-enemies, saving the day he wanted to do that stuff too. Which for awhile he tried, despite not having any powers he still tried to help out, showing courage in the face of danger.

It wasn’t till halfway through the summer did Ben get his own powers. Magic charms, a spellbook, even a magic bag. With his new powers, he gained his own arch enemies and even helped Gwen out with hero work. Their Grandfather, Grandpa Max, told them if they were gonna do this, they had to keep their identities a secret.

Gwen could transform no problem there, but Ben he had to get creative. He made a mask and a whole costume and became Lucky Boy! It was fun, fighting bad guys, learning the secret about their family.

Oh yeah, get this their Grandpa Max, wasn’t just a plumber, he worked for an alien police group known as the Plumbers. He fought alien scum, not soap scum, he was actually pretty badass. Max didn’t want to put them into danger, but with Gwen’s Omnitrix and Ben’s charms, they had people coming after them anyway so might as well train them to be ready.

Ben had the charms of Bezel, each one had their own unique abilities. The Charm of Luck and Probability, Charm of Resurrection, Charm of Pyrokinesis, Charm of Telekinesis, Charm of Electrokinesis, and the KeyStone of Bezel. Each one was powerful in their own right, but with the keystone, it amplified the user's ability by 10.

That summer seemed so long ago…

While Gwen had given up the Omnitrix, to pursue a normal life, Ben had only grown stronger. He practiced his powers every day, gathering new spell books and research, finding the occasional magical artifact to add to his collection.

He was at the point where he even started making his own Charms, not of Bezel but of him. The charms were made by the wizard Bezel in his quest for power, so Ben did the same. It was a lot more difficult, to say the least, he had to learn the true name of the force he was trying to wield, offer up enough magic or mana to forge a proper vessel and then infuse the power to create the charm.

Through trial and error, Ben began to bear fruit of his hard work. He wasn’t being lazy either, he only made a charm after mastering a certain collection of spells, he got so good he didn’t even need the incantation to use some them anymore just a thought, so he tried to take the powers to the next level. He soon had the Charm of Aquakinesis, which gave him the ability to control and manipulate water. Charm of Flora, which gave him the power to manipulate plant life. Charm of Motion, which granted the power to give motion to the motionless. Charm of Invisibility, which gave him the power to mask himself completely, masking his scent aura and form. The last charm he made was forged by collecting some of his favorite spells and uniting them into one, the Charm of Sight.

He kept it in his mask, allowing him to access different sight spells so long as he wore the mask; night vision, heat vision, x-ray vision, etc. His mana control and manipulation had gotten better.

Still, despite his improvements, he still felt restless. The days passed like a blur, school, soccer, training, hero time, sleep, with breaks in the middle to eat drink bathe, etc. He sometimes wondered if he was stuck in a rut, or if something was missing in his life.

Things only got worse when Gwen showed up at his soccer game, with news that Grandpa Max was missing. She took up the Omnitrix once more and they were getting the band back together so to speak. “So Ben, how’s your magic?”

He smirked at her, and with a single thought, he was back in his Lucky Boy outfit, the Charms of Bezel on his right arm, and the Charms of Ben on his left, except for the one in his mask. The KeyStone was over his chest, his magic bag attached to a belt around his waist. “Pretty good!”

They met up with a plumber looking into Max’s disappearance, and they came across an old kinda sorta friend. Kevin Ethan Levin, they met him over the summer, and while he and Ben hit it off, he and Gwen not so much.

He had absorbed energy from the Omnitrix and became mutated, the energy made him crazy. Yet time after time, Ben had tried to help him and vouch for him. He believed in Kevin even now, despite you know being a broker for some shady looking dudes, the Forever Knights and some aliens that had attacked Gwen at their Grandpa’s motor home the Rustbucket.

Kevin wanted to help, but Gwen wasn’t exactly trusting. Her Omnitrix had given her access to new aliens. “He’s a criminal, we can’t trust him.”

“Search me if you like!” he says, raising his hands up in surrender.

“I’d rather arrest you and send you back to the null void!” she snapped. “Hold on Gwen,” he stopped her and touched his mask. “Scan!” his eyes glowed, and he peered through Kevin’s clothing, any metal or tech would be seen by him.

He got quite a bit more than he expected as his gaze roamed over Kevin’s naked body. ‘He grew up fine!’ he thinks, fighting a blush. He could see everything, every inch of muscle, the raven’s treasure trail, and holy fuck his cock. The piece wasn’t even hard and it was so big.

Ben gulped, feeling his body tingle like it was given a little shock. He scanned every inch of Kevin, the male’s body being committed to memory. “He’s clean!” He says blushing.

“Everything alright Benji?” his pet name for Ben. The brunette shivered. “I’m fine!” he says, possibly a little too loud. He wasn’t fine, he was hard, his cock swelling with desire. He couldn’t think about that now, they had a mission to complete.

So their little band was formed, they took on the Forever Knights, and the DNAliens, servants of the Highbreed.

Something big was going down, and Grandpa Max was in the middle of it. He shouldn’t have had to take all this on alone. Max did know, but he tried to keep them safe, but he left behind some messages, telling them they needed to gain more allies.

So they found the Plumber Kids, and one by one their forces grew, and they continued wrecking the Highbreed’s plans. With each new comrade, Ben felt that similar flicker he felt with Kevin. His relationship with Kevin had grown, and still Ben found himself wanting something, needing it he started having dreams.

Ben’s POV Dream

I knew it was something, some feeling I couldn’t describe. Our comrades, most were males, a few bad apples in the bunch, but the good outweighed the bad. Yet upon meeting them I felt this spark, and I got excited. The same with Kevin, and the more time I spent with them the more this feeling continued to grow. To my surprise I started having dreams about them, they were different, but all amazing.

With Alan, he is mine, is such a good boy for me. I take him from behind and he loves it. He’s so hot inside and I love it! Every thrust makes him shiver, his tight channel clenching around me. He’s so hot inside it feels like my dick is melting. I don’t even need to touch his cock, I can make him cum on pure anal stimulus.

Oh, he felt so good when he cums, if anything he gets even hotter and tighter. He pulls me over the edge and I cum deep inside him. Each spurt makes Alan shiver and moan, he likes my cum inside him. I find that hot, and begin my thrusts again stuffing his cum filled hole.

His cock is still hard and wanting ready for more rounds. My own stamina seeming to grow with each passing thrust. In round two, I still don’t touch his cock, but I play with his nips. They were almost begging me to, and his reactions are adorable. The dream carries on till we cum again.

So with that dream, I figured I was gay, had to be. This only made my thoughts of Kevin more confusing but I’ll get to that. As he wasn’t the only one I was dreaming about.

Then there was Manny, another Plumber’s kid, he is half Tetramand, I’ve seen Gwen turn into one of hm time and time again. He had the same attitude as Kevin, though maybe with a shorter temper.

With Manny I was on the receiving end, his four strong arms, lifted me 'up, his lower ones strong enough to lift Imeup and down on his cock. My back was pressed to his strong pecs and rock hard abs, his upper arms, playing with my nips.

His cock was so big, plundering my hole and fucking me deep, every time he buried himself to the hilt, I saw stars. My hard cock bobbed and swayed with every thrust, whipping pre this way and that.

The hybrid’s strength made me weak in the knees, which is a good thing I wasn’t using them. He slammed me down onto his mighty shaft and I cried out for more. More he gave me, but only after I begged.

He made me beg, and his hand dropped and toyed with my cock, that was it, I came. My hole clamping down onto his thrusting cock. He hissed, muttering something about too tight, and I felt him cum inside me. It felt so good, each spurt was thick and powerful, making my insides shudder with each hit.

Holding me tight we basked in the pleasure, that is till Manny got his second wind, and proceeded to either fuck me against the nearest wall or drop me completely sticking his huge red cock in my face making me lick it clean.

These dreams seemed to only confuse me more, was I a top, a bottom, I didn’t know. It was clear I liked guys, as I started having dreams about Pierce, he was rather unique. In none of my dreams with Pierce did we have anal sex, it was always oral sex or handjobs.

Sometimes we’d just sit next to each other, making out. I stroked his cock, and he stroked mine. He had a nice piece too, I didn’t get why I didn’t want to take it or try to take him. He pumped me a little faster, and I returned the favor.

He moans, his cock twitching in my grasp. Pre spilled from both our cocks, running over our stroking hands, which allowed us to pump even faster. He was pumping me so fast my balls were bouncing.

I had a trick of my own, rubbing his cock head with my thumb, teasing his slit. We came together, seed erupting onto our respective chests. He collects my seed and brings it to his lips. It was hot to watch him lick it up.

We move into the 69 position, and he starts sucking my dick, moaning as he takes all of my meat into his mouth. Damn, it felt good, his moans sent lovely vibrations through my shaft. He was an A-class cock sucker, hollowing his cheeks to suck harder, lapping with each pass.

Not to be outdone I acted in kind, slurping and sucking his twitching manhood. Our dreams end, usually by cumming in each other’s mouth.

Then there was Cooper, with him I was possibly, even more, dominating with the blonde. It seems in my dream Cooper liked to wear women’s clothing. I really don’t get how I come up with this stuff, but in my dream, it’s clear as day. Cooper wears panties, a skirt, and an adorable top.

In my dreams I don’t really question anything, I just go through the motions. I play with Cooper’s panty confined crotch and he moans so sweetly for me. I kiss him and his knees buckle.

It wasn’t even a long or overly passionate kiss, but the effect was still the same Cooper came blowing his load into his underwear. He drops to the floor, shaking and panting, he had the most adorable pleasure drunk look on his face.

He undoes my pants and starts to worship my cock. He isn’t the best cock sucker, but he looks so sexy doing it. After getting my cock nice and wet, bathing it with his tongue, and leaving wet sloppy kisses along the shaft.

Soon he’s bracing himself against the wall, body shaking and I lift up his skirt. His plump booty is clung tightly by the girl underwear. I lower the undergarment down to his knees, and his chubby spring up. His ass was taken, something was buzzing away at his insides.

The boy’s hole was going crazy as it continued to hug the vibrating toy. Toys played a big roll in my dreams of Cooper. I was always the one using them on him, sometimes he’d just get dressed up all nice and cute, and we’d go out and I know he’s trussed up with at least 5 sex toys.

Our simple little date became a lot more erotic knowing he was being driven wild by sex toys. It always ended with me removing whatever toy from his ass and me stuffing inside him. Usually, I'm using the vibrating toy on the blonde’s dick.

Once I’ve pumped him full of cum, he asks to be stuffed again, with either the toy or a plug.

Last but not least Kevin, oh Kevin. He’s the mixed bag of fun. Not a single dream ends without me fucking the guy's ass, and taking a spin on his dick. I licked his pits he licked mine, he rimmed my ass, I fisted him. He worshiped my feet, I did the same to him, though like he licked, I liked to suck on his toes.

Sometimes Kevin was a bad boy and I put him over my knee and I spanked him. I turned his pale ass a lovely shade of red, his fat cock twitching against my leg. Bondage was a big thing with Kevin, I liked to tie him up and tease him. In one dream I had him in a full cock cage, dog collar, leash, the whole nine yards.

Even in this scenario, I took Kevin’s dick, after maybe days of being caged, I let him mount me for being a good boy. He pounded me in a way, the only way I could describe it was like a man lost in the desert who finally got his glass of water.

It was magical, he fucked me so hard, his big dick pounding into me so good. When he finally cums he makes the sexiest noise I’ve ever heard, and his dick swells and he explodes inside me.

Sometimes I would have Kevin hogtied for my pleasure, his hole ripe and perfect for me to plunder. I fucked him like this, making him cum again and again from the pure anal stimulus.

There were times he would have me dress up like a girl, and I did it for him. He would whisper how pretty and cute I am, and any other time this would earn him a sock to the jaw, but in these rare times, it excited me. My cock would strain against the panties.

It was his own way of edging, keeping me hard through our whole date until I couldn’t take it anymore. Times like these I was at his mercy, my body trembling as we finally had sex. He made me work for it to the smug bastard.

He loved to make a mess of me, cumming on my face, my back, my ass, in my ass, like he had this weird scent-marking fetish. He would ruin the nice clothes he made me wear, covering them in his spunk.

Did you forget I said none of my dreams ended without me taking his ass? Well after he cums all over me, I say something I never can remember from my dreams, and my mana comes into play. I take him against the nearest wall.

Kevin Levin, pants and moans as his cross-dressing boyfriend with his panties around his ankles, covering in cum, is fucking him up the ass. Sometimes I’d take my panties off and put them on his head as I fuck him doggy style. If he’s been a bad boy I stuff them in his mouth and really plunder his ass.

Is it wrong I want to fuck Kevin as much as I want him to fuck me? These dreams, all of them, felt so real. Never mind how it all started, the dreams started to grow, including two or three of them at once.

Me fucking Alan in the barn, with Kevin looking for me, he’d catch us in the act. Sometimes he’d get horny and fuck me from behind as I fucked Alan. Or Alan would suck Kevin as I fucked him, or even yet we’d fuck Alan together, our hard cocks rubbing together inside his tight heat.

Another dream had Manny and Kevin spit roasting me, and to tell you the truth, their massive dicks had me riding high. Another had me and Cooper in girls clothes, teasing Kevin until he decided to fuck us. We’d be placed on top of each other, and Kevin would stuff Cooper, then me, then back into Cooper.

End Pov

Ben awoke, to another morning of messy sheets, his cock hard and wanting. ‘This is bad!’ it really was, since the dreams felt so real, he couldn’t even look at the guys and not feel it like he was reliving it. ‘What is happening to me!?’ he was trying not to freak out.

Dreams were just dreams, right? Gwen told him once she had a dream where she was a zebra and he was an armadillo, and they lived in a house of cheese, and their silverware was crackers. Maybe this is all it was right? Right?

To be continued...Grandma Verdona Explains It All


	2. Verdona Explains It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Grandma Verdona Explains It All

Max was still missing and presumed dead. The official report was he sacrificed himself taking down a Highbreed base. Since there was no body, the Tennyson cousins wanted to believe he was still alive. Ben had tried to find him with his magic, but with no luck, ironic with the charm of luck on his side.

Kevin told him if he did survive he would be in the Null Void, and that wasn’t a place easy to track. “If Max is there, he’ll survive and find a way back, have faith.” Ben hugged him.

“Thank you, Kevin.” The main problem was the Highbreed, they were up to something and were adamant on claiming this planet. Cooper was keeping an eye out, scanning for any strange weather or unusual activity, while preparing for war.

Manny, Helen, and Pierce were traveling, chasing down leads, looking for other Plumber's kids. Alan was keeping watch of his area but was on call if they needed help. Ben was also wearing himself out, Gwen thought it was because of their grandpa, and while that was part of it, he was also struggling with his dreams.

Kevin had enough and decided they needed some downtime. Gwen had the perfect place in mind, Grandpa Max’s secret fishing spot. Ben was watching Kevin, having a water war with Gwen as one of her aliens Brainstorm.

The raven-haired teen was unintentionally making things harder for Ben, one thing in particular. His swim trunks weren’t overly erotic or sexy, but the guy’s muscles were wet and glistening in the sun. Not to mention the way Kevin’s wet swimsuit clung to him in all the right ways.

Ben sighed. He didn’t know what to think or what to say. How could he tell Kevin he liked him in that special way, wanted to have sex with him, but also wanted to fool around with Cooper, Alan, Manny, even Pierce. A part of him didn’t see a problem with it as his dreams showed he wanted to be with Kevin and them at the same time. He was torn. ‘What is wrong with me?’

“I thought this place might cheer Ben up, Grandpa Max brought us here every summer.”

“Ben seems to have a lot on his mind.” Kevin crossed his arms. “Hey Ben, are you swimming or what?”

“Y-yeah,” Ben jumped in and dove deep underwater hoping the cold water would soothe the heat in his loins. While Ben was underwater Gwen reverted back to human form.

“Come on Gwen spill it, you have to know what’s going on with him,” Kevin asked her.

“I don’t know a lot, Ben’s mentioned some dreams that were bothering him. I thought he was having nightmares about Grandpa, so I told him they were just dreams.”

“Dreams…?” Kevin blushed, something crossing his mind. “Hey, I thought you said this was a private fishing spot.”

“It is...” she looked at Kevin, who was looking away.

“Then who is that?” a mysterious robbed figure was moving around and seemed to be leaving something by a tree.

“Hey!” Gwen called out. The figure stood up. Gwen ran at the mystery person. Kevin absorbed the nearby rock and charged at them as well. The figure simply laughed and disappeared behind the tree.

Ben came up and saw them by a nearby tree. “What’s going on guys?” there was withered flowers at the base of the tree.

“What do you make of this?” Gwen pointed at a mark in the tree. “Max + Verdona forever”

“Let’s ask them.” Ben picked up one of the flowers and tried to track them using his mana, but something wasn’t working. “I thought I had that move down.”

Looks like they had a case, and the trio was on stakeout duty. “Why am I in the back seat again?” Gwen huffed.

“My car, my rules, Benji gets shotgun.” Said boy was staring out the window in a daze.

“Everything okay Ben?” she asked.

“Yeah...” Gwen and Kevin shared a look.

“You hungry, we could grab a bite to eat?” She asked again.

“Yeah...” he spoke in the same robotic response.

“You worried about the Highbreed?”

“Yeah...” Gwen was ready to pull her hair out, she kept asking Ben questions and just getting the same weak yeah.

“Want me to strip naked and give you a lap dance?” Kevin asked.

“Yea...wait what?” Ben blushed.

“Kevin!” Gwen gasped.

“What? Snapped him out of it, I was only half-joking.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. “Doesn’t that mean you were half-serious?” Kevin chuckled and looked away.

“I’m uhh gonna get some air.” Ben left the car, and Kevin groaned, banging his head against the steering wheel.

“Kevin, if you like Ben why don’t you ask him out?”

“What?” Kevin gasped.

“I’m not blind or dumb, I can see how you look at him.”

“He’s my friend.”

“And the pet name?”

“So what?” he crossed his arms. “It’s just a nickname!”

“Fine, play dumb, but don’t come crying to me when someone else comes along and sweeps Ben off his feet.”

Kevin was about to say something when their mystery person showed back up. They got out of the car, Gwen transformed into Jetray and flew at the mystery figure. Jetray was able to fire energy beams through her eyes and tail.

“Who are you?” Kevin asked.

“How do you know Max Tennyson?”

“Go away!” the woman said, a pink light blasted the two away. Her hood rolled back revealing an elderly woman with white hair and blue eyes. Jetray was back on her, but she floated up and began a chase between them. The mystery woman was flying over the water with Gwen hot on her heels. “Oohh a chase, I haven’t had a good chase in ages.”

Gwen sped up and managed to cut the woman off, only for her to effortlessly change course. “Try this,” she aimed her tail at her and fired an energy blast. The attack caused a huge dust cloud to form but the mystery woman was unharmed. “Who are you?”

The woman’s laughed and floated about until she bumped into Kevin. He grabbed her. “Now talk!”

“I don’t think so,” she summoned energy tentacles which grabbed Kevin and tossed him aside, her eyes glowed and Jetray’s energy was caught in a bubble, that grew and grew. Gwen tried to break the bubble with some eye beams, only for...BOOM!

“Gwen!” Kevin turned his arms into blades and charged at the woman. She blocked him with pink energy. With a twirl of her hand, she created a swirl of energy that caught Kevin and Gwen and took them for a spin before slamming them down into the lake.

The two groaned, as Kevin lost his armor and Gwen reverted back to human form. “This planet would be a whole lot tolerable without imps like you getting in my way.” her hands glowed.

“Yeah...show us what you got!” Kevin didn’t back down.

The woman launched the pink energy at the two...boom!

When the smoke cleared the older woman gasped as the two were protected by a barrier of energy. “Leave them alone!” Ben was in full Lucky Boy attire, his eyes glowing a brilliant green. “Do that again.”

“Gladly!” Ben launched a barrage of mana bolts only for them to be negated.

“Incredible!” the woman’s eyes widened.

“Try this,” Ben forged the mana and made it into a whip. “Hiyah!”

The woman blocked Ben’s whip with her energy and dispelled it. “I can’t believe it!”

“Haa!” Ben’s charm of Aquakinesis glowed and he was able to make the water form chains to bind the woman.

“Are you guys okay?” he received a nod from the two. “Who do you think you are littering my Grandpa’s cove with those weird flowers.”

“Flowers she makes out of energy.” Ben’s eyes widen.

“No way!” The water chains dissolve and the woman floats down to the ground.

“Did you say Max was your grandfather?” Ben nodded. “Kiddo!” she hugged him.

“Hey, he’s my grandpa too.” Gwen pointed out.

She raised a brow at her. “Really, and can you manipulate mana like your brother?”

“Cousin...and no...”

“A shame,” she looked back at Ben and looked him over. “My my, you’ve even managed to do vessel creation and mana forging.” She smiled at him. “Benjamin, I’m Verdona, we have much to discuss.” In a flash of light, she was gone.

“I think we just met our grandmother!” Gwen said in a stupor.

Ben wanted some answers and the only place to get it was home. His mom was out shopping, she had read an article in a magazine and now she was off to restock the house with tofu, all-natural veggies, and who knows what else. “Dad, can we talk?”

He brought his father to his room and showed him everything, his mana, his spellbook, the charms, his rock creatures. “So you did inherit the spark.” he wasn’t even shocked.

“Dad...you knew?” He had asked his father to sit down and everything.

“Kinda, what you call magic, well it's complicated. We...are part alien, your grandmother is an alien called an anodite.”

“What…?” he had to sit. “Dad...can you use magic too?”

“Not exactly, I was always good at sensing things, but no.”

“Does mom know?”

“She knows, she doesn’t care, she loves our family.”

“I don’t believe this, I’m an alien...how come you’ve never told me?”

“Well your mother and I talked about it, and we thought if you didn’t have the spark you could live a normal life, and if you did have it, you are a good kid, we trusted you to make good choices.” He crossed his arms. “I was afraid this day might come, but you never showed any sign of having powers. I was never...happy with dad’s plumber life, his secrets, putting the job often before the family, but I wanted you to make your own choices.”

“Okay, I’m overloading on questions but first,” Ben looked out his window. “Guys come inside, I know you're out there.” Gwen and Kevin had been listening in.

“Gwendolyn good to see you.”

“Hey, Uncle Carl.”

“Uhh Hello, sir...Kevin Levin...” Kevin greeted.

Carl stared at him hard, making Kevin very nervous. “Who’s this Ben, your boyfriend?” he asked making the two blush.

“Dad!” Ben gasped but not really denying it. “Kevin and I are just...” he didn’t know what they were. “Never mind, I met Grandma Verdona today, and I feel like she wants something from me but I don’t know what?”

“Let’s ask her, your friends aren’t the only ones who like eavesdropping, isn’t that right Mom?”

“Oh Carl, you could always tell when I was watching.” Verdona appeared in the room. “I had hoped you had the spark, but nope.” she snapped her fingers and the group was teleported downstairs, just as Ben’s mother arrived.

She gasped and dropped her groceries, eggs and other breakables becoming a mess on the floor. “Verdona what a surprise!” Sandra smiled.

Verdona’s eyes glowed and all the wrecked groceries were fixed in an instant, not only that with a wave of her hands everything was put away. “Wow, you are always such a help around the house.”

“It is nice seeing you too Sandra dear, but first I’d like to talk about Ben.”

“I’ll make some tea, how about some sweets for the occasion.” Everyone sat in the living room surrounding a plate of cookies and some warm tea.

“It’s good seeing you mom, it has been quite a while,” Carl said, pouring her some tea.

“In human years maybe,” she took a sip. “Ben, I am an anodite and so are you.”

“What’s an anodite?” Ben asked.

“We are a race of beings made up of pure energy. We are free spirits with fantastical powers, we often don’t interfere in the affairs of other worlds. There have been those who have a connection to the spark, able to do what you call magic. I believe you have the charms of the man who had visited our homeworld many many years ago.”

“Bezel? You met Bezel?”

“Not personally no, but I knew of him, a nice man had a wonderful sense of humor.” She chuckled. “He learned a lot from us, and sought to do good in the universe with his gifts.”

“Sounds a lot like Ben.” Gwen pointed out.

“It wasn’t that long ago I met a wonderful man myself, a man with such a spark he should have been an anodite.”

“And ditched him!” Kevin said and got elbowed by Gwen.

“It wasn’t like that, once the kids were grown and out of the house, I went to reconnect with my anodite roots. While Max ventured forth, saving the universe with the plumbers.”

“You knew?” Carl gasped. “Dad thought you didn’t know.”

“He didn’t want me to worry, sweet man.” she sipped her tea. “It’s why he didn’t drag you boys into it, being a plumber was his choice.” Carl sighed. “Max was so full of life and spirit, we still loved each other, but I continued to grow restless. Max understood how anodite love was and we had a lot of good years together.”

“What do you mean anodite love?”

“Hmm, it's hard to explain in human terms but I’ll try. You see anodites are drawn to one’s spark, their soul, their mana. While mana exists in all things, every person’s mana is unique, the way it moves and flows, the intensity. You can tell a lot about a person by how they’ve shaped their own mana.” she sat her cup down. “We anodites connect through the spark, our instincts are never wrong, people grow and change and so with it their mana, but being with someone we have a connection to is never wrong, and the time we spend with each of our mates no matter how long or short is treasured.”

“Mates...as in plural...” Gwen gasped. “But that...I mean...” Verdona’s eyes glowed and Gwen got tape put on her mouth.

“It is hard for humans to understand, but Max did. He shared his love equally as an anodite would. He was such a charming man, it was nearly impossible not to fall for him.” She drifted off, thinking about things that neither her son or grandchildren wanted to know about. Ben and Gwen remembered a female alien who knew Max and they did seem...close…now they knew why.

Verdona had heard of Max’s fate and had come back to Earth to remember the good times. “I had no idea there was a budding anodite.” Ben was shaken.

“Is this why I’ve been having those dreams and why I feel the way I do!” Ben’s mana flared.

“Easy kiddo, I’m sorry, I should have been around to help explain things to you. Your powers may have been developing but you haven’t connected with your roots.” she stood up and took Ben’s hands. “Come with me to Anodyne, I can help train you to teach you and help you understand who you are.”

“Leave...but I can’t leave...there is trouble on Earth, we’ve been fighting aliens and bad guys trying to keep Earth safe.” This revelation came as a shock to his parents. Sandra wasn’t happy with the secret-keeping, but she knew Ben was a good boy, and he was helping people. “Mom...Dad...what should I do?”

“Well I don’t know, it wasn’t something I had the opportunity to experience.”

“Ben we always wanted what’s best for you. It didn’t matter if you were human or alien, to us you will always be our son. We want you to be happy.”

“We won’t stand in your way Ben,” Carl said, and the two hugged him. Kevin was quiet and Verdona finally removed the tape off Gwen’s mouth.

“Then its settled, come on sweetie.”

Ben ran off, heading to his room quickly followed by Kevin. “Let me...” Gwen followed after them.

-x-

Ben looked around his room, his collection of hero stuff, posters and trinkets about magic. Ship had returned, the little scamp, and cuddled up to Ben. “What are you thinking?” Kevin asked.

“I’m thinking...this isn’t how I thought my day was gonna go.”

“Something has been on your mind for a while, and I think Verdona just gave you a piece to the puzzle.”

“It's kinda cool you learned about your powers, Grandma could teach you to do all the stuff she can do. The anodites even taught Bezel that’s pretty awesome.” Gwen said trying to be positive.

“I’d be gone for a long time.”

“Maybe forever...” Kevin said, not happy about this in the slightest.

“I’ve always felt different like I was an outsider in school. I just told myself hey that’s high school for ya.” Ben looked at Kevin and thought about his dreams. “Maybe its best if I go, so I can figure things out.” Kevin’s hand tightened up into a fist.

“We’ll miss you if you go,” Gwen said.

“Really?” Ben smiled. “What about the mission?”

“We have been recruiting more and more plumber kids. We’d still have a pretty powerful team.”

“Oh...”

“Ben when I was thinking about giving up the Omnitrix, trying to decide if I wanted to have a normal life or not, you told me it was my choice. That’s all I’m saying.” she patted his shoulder. Gwen was looking at the positives of this, Ben becoming a cosmic mana master, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“Gwen, can you give us a minute?” Kevin asked her.

“Uhh sure, be supportive!” Gwen whispered the last part to him.

“I don’t want you to go, it might seem selfish of me, but I want you around.”

“Kevin...” Ben was surprised.

“If you decide to go, I may never see you again. There is something I need you to know.” he looked so serious. “During my time in the null void, you were the one I always thought about. Thinking of you helped me from falling too far, I wanted to be better, and working with you has been the best part of my life.”

Ben was surprised to hear this. “I don’t want to lose you, Ben I...” he gulped. “I’m in love with you.”

“Kevin!” Ben gasped feeling his heart skip a beat.

“I’m not telling you this to make you stay, I need you to know. If you decide to go, I’ll wait for you.

“You shouldn’t wait for me Kevin, you shouldn’t love me, I...I’m messed up. Now I know why I am, but it's still messed up. I’ve been having these dreams and...Kevin!” Kevin grabbed him by the shoulders.

“I don’t care, I’m messed up too. Benji, I love you!” Ben’s eyes got wet with tears.

“Kevin, I love you too.” they came together, lips pressing in a slopping but beautiful kiss.

“Ship ship ship!” the kiss broke as Ship had been caught between them.

“Sorry Ship,” they pulled back blushing. Kevin brushed away Ben’s tears. “Thank you, Kevin,” Ben kissed his cheek and hugged him.

-x-

Verdona was playing music from Max’s favorite band. “Sorry Junior, there was nothing I could teach you, you didn’t have the power.”

“Mom you taught me plenty, you and dad both.”

“You know what I mean, I even came back when the grandkids were born, but nothing doing. It seems I was wrong though.”

“Mom, if I had a complaint, I wish you had been around more for Ken, Gwen, and Ben growing up. Even if they didn’t have the spark you were family.”

“Maybe your right, I can make it up to Ben when he comes to anodyne!” she said.

Ben came down and not with good news, for her. “I’m sorry Grandma, but I’ve decided to stay on Earth with my friends.”

With a snap of the fingers, the music stopped. “But kiddo, you don’t even know what you are. I could feel it in your mana you’ve been struggling for some time.”

“I know, but I think I can figure it out on my own.” Verdona dropped her disguise and revealed her true form. Mature anodites are pure energy able to draw from the mana around them.

“You are just too young to make up your own mind, I’ll destroy your body and free the anodite inside. It’ll be fun, and you’ll be able to think much clearer.” Ben’s eyes widened.

“Mom!” Carl shouted.

“Grandma he said no!” Gwen got in front of him as did Kevin.

“Another dance then?” Anodites loved to party, even a rumble or brawl was a party to them. She blasted them outside through the wall. Ship growled at her and shot energy beams at her. “How cute!” She trapped him in a box of mana.

She fired another blast at the trio only for Ben to shield them with mana. Ben created a bow and arrow out of mana and opened fire, Verdona caught it with her flowing hair of mana and broke the arrow. “Ben stay back!”

“Hit the road, Kevin.” Kevin looked confused then realized he could absorb the rock from the road to armor up. He ripped the road up and through the blocks at Verdona.

Gwen turned into Spidermonkey. Ben blocked Verdona with mana, only to have it peeled apart. Gwen pulled him back with some webbing. Ben freed Ship, who turned into a plumber gun it had seen in the attic.

“Nice!” Kevin used him and blasted Verdona back. Ben and Gwen were pushing her back with hand to hand combat.

“She’s weakening!” Ben hit her with fire and lightning and got her to the ground, where Spidermonkey was able to web her up. Kevin picked up a huge rock.

“Uhh guys, I don’t think I can crush your grandma.”

“It's fine, we are teaching her to mind her mana.” Gwen laughed.

Verdona chuckled. “Good one Gwen.”

“Was not.” Verdona broke free of the webs and floated into the air. Mana began to get pulled from everything around them and Verdona absorbed it.

“I’m really having fun now!” She smashed Kevin into the ground. “I should get out more often.” She took Spidermonkey’s webs and tied Gwen up with them. “Don’t worry sweetie, once this is over I’ll teach you to make a new body any kind you like.” Ben turned invisible and avoided her grasp. “Clever boy!”

Ben had the tree in their yard grab Verdona. “Nope, Lucky Boy!” he hit her with water and twisted it to become a grand tsunami. Verdona escaped and the two clashed with mana, but Ben was losing fast, Verdona was simply more experienced, able to send Ben’s mana back at him only stronger.

His charms were helping him keep up but it was clear who was gonna win this fight. “Grandma Versona listen to me!” She stopped. “I like my life here, I like fighting monsters, and spending time with my friends.”

“Anodites help many worlds, once you’ve mastered your powers you can do anything you want, 60 or 70 years or so.” she floated over to him. “You’ll be around people who understand you, and help guide you through your changes.”

“Yes I’ve been confused and struggling but that’s because I didn’t have anyone here who could explain these things to me.” Verdona had a hurt expression on her face at that. “You should understand you loved Grandpa Max.”

“I was just a kid having some fun, trust me, grown-up parties are way better.”

“Grandma Verdona, you can’t fool me, you miss it, you miss your family, you miss Max.”

“He was special, he had a spark all his own, an adventurer, trouble maker, he was a lot like your special friend Kevin.” Ben blushed. “He means a lot to you doesn’t he, you’ve been dreaming about him yes?”

“I have...and others...” he twiddled his fingers. “Its been really confusing.”

“My you are lucky aren’t you, let me tell you a secret. When anodites dream, it can be so intense it feels real. That’s because it is, when your spark connects to someone else, you’ll often share dreams.”

“Wait, so my dreams with Kevin, he’s been...you’ve been...” Kevin blushed.

“I may have had a couple dozen dreams of us together and with other guys.” Verdona laughed.

“You’ve certainly found someone special Ben. I think he’ll be able to help you sort things out.” Verdona could teach him all new kinds of powers, which would be great, but he still wanted to stay. “You’ve developed well without formal training, I think I’ve forgotten what it means to be with family.”

She snapped her fingers and everything was put back to normal. “Gwen, good job sticking up for your cousin, you are a sweet girl.”

“Thanks, Grandma.” The two hug.

“Kevin, I’m leaving Ben with you, I hope you understand if you hurt him...well...you wouldn’t want to make an energy being angry, would you?”

“No ma’am!” he gulped.

“Be sure to have some fun kiddo, I’ll be dropping in more and reconnect with my family.” she flew off.

“Ben, aren’t you gonna introduce us to your ruffian friend?” Carl asked.

“Mom Dad, this is Kevin, we just started dating I guess.” the two blushed and Gwen gasped.

“I knew it!”

“Ohh you are the Kevin Levin Ben talked about, he really is quite handsome,” Sandra said.

“Mom!” Ben facepalmed. Sandra was already inviting Kevin to dinner. It was the start of something new, they had a lot to talk about and work through. Ben was sure they would find away.

To be continued


End file.
